a) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method for regulating the furnace in incineration plants, in particular in refuse incineration plants, in which the temperature caused by combustion is used alone or in combination with other regulating variables as a direct or indirect regulating quantity.
b) Description of the Related Art
In known regulating methods in which the combustion temperature is used either directly or indirectly as a regulating quantity, this temperature is determined in the furnace by thermal elements. However, these thermal elements are not only inaccurate, but also sluggish. A much better method for detecting the temperature in the furnace is to take measurements by means of a thermographic camera which can be used, for example, to determine the temperature distribution along the entire fuel bed. Since the thermographic camera in combination with programmable computers involves a great technological outlay and is consequently very costly, it is often dispensed with particularly when retrofitting older plants.